gtav5postacommentfans_fan_pagefandomcom-20200214-history
The Festive Suprise
The Festive Surprise is a content update for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, released on December 18th, 2014 updating to version 1.19 on PS3 and Xbox 360 and Online to version 1.21 (Story mode to 1.05) on PS4 and Xbox One. DescriptionEdit The update features 4 vehicles including the Vapid Slamvan, a clean variant of the Rat-Loader called the Rat-Truck, a racing Massacro and a racing Jester. Over 90 new festive clothing options and 5 new themed masks are available. These are free, but available for a limited time. 30 new tattoos are available at all Tattoo Parlors. Themed clothing and masks from last year's Christmas special are also available again. Special Crate Drops Edit Special crate drops will also be dropping unlimited copies of the past events each day. Each day a new unique item and after that 24 hour they will be unobtainable. This includes, beer hats and many limited edition T-Shirts. The GTA: Online servers run on a GMT timezone so it is important to know when the servers update to the next special item. New Crate Items: Edit * The Base 5 T-Shirt can be found in crates as the clothing brand makes a return from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * The Crocs Bar T-Shirt is a shirt that commemorates the Crocs Bar from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. * The Vivisection T-Shirt that displays the game board logo that could be found advertised in various places in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. * The Emotion 98.3 T-Shirt was added to GTA Online, although glitches had unlocked it for some players previously, it is now officially available. * The J-Lager beer hat was added as it was unobtainable during the Independence Day Update, but found by a select few that managed to glitch it. Special Crate Drop Content by Date: Edit * December 18 - Statue of Happiness T-Shirt * December 19 - Pißwasser Beer Hat & USA Boopers Hat * December 20 - Base 5 T-Shirt * December 21 - Bobo T-Shirt * December 22 - Bitch'n' Dog Food T-Shirt * December 23 - Crocs Bar T-Shirt * December 24 - Vivisection T-Shirt * December 25 - Supa Wet Beer Hat * December 26 - Please Stop Me Mask * December 27 - K-Rose T-Shirt * December 28 - Flash FM T-Shirt * December 29 - Emotion 98.3 T-Shirt * December 30 - Fever 105 T-Shirt * December 31 - Patriot & J-Lager Beer Hats * January 01 - Victory Fist T-Shirt * January 02 - K-DST T-Shirt * January 03 - Benedict Beer Hat * January 04 - Bounce FM T-Shirt * January 05 - Homies Sharp T-Shirt Rockstar's Extended Special Crate Drops: Edit (Due to the PSN and Xbox LIVE being hacked by the Lizard Squad, many players were left unable to obtain special crate drops. Rockstar extended crate drops for the days in which connection issues were numerous.) * January 09 - Vivisection T-Shirt * January 10 - Supa Wet & Blarney's Beer Hat * January 11 - "Please Stop Me" Mask Update ContentsEdit WeaponsEdit VehiclesEdit Christmas "Gifts"Edit The patch notes indicated that logging in on Christmas Day will reward the player with an unspecified gift, while logging in on Christmas eve, New Years eve and New Years day will gift Firework Launchers and free ammo. : "Players who log in on either the 24th December, 31st December, or the 1st January will be gifted a Firework Launcher with five rounds. The launcher will be permanently added to the player’s inventory. Players who already own the launcher will receive 5 rounds when logging in on each of the above days. The Christmas Day Gift will be available only to players who log in to play GTA Online on 25th Please note that this is only available from the Christmas Day Gift and cannot be purchased." : ―Rockstar patch notes The Christmas Gift comprised of: * Exclusive Stocking Mask. * Body Armor * 3 x Proximity Mines * 3 x Molotovs * Firework Launcher + 5 rockets * Carbine Rifle + 200 rounds Additional FeaturesEdit * Players can now purchase a 3rd property. * Firework Launcher was available from 24th December until the 5th January. * Deadzone and Acceleration sliders have been added to control settings. * Five new parachute bags were added. * A Christmas tree is added to all apartments and Legion Square. * Snowballs added whilst Snowy weather is active. These can be gathered and stored by pressing D-pad Left when a player is unarmed. Nine Snowballs can be stored at a time and will disappear when swapping sessions or starting Jobs. * Issues with trees and foliage not moving with the wind on PS4 and Xbox One renditions are fixed. * The issue where adding Turbo upgrades to a vehicle made it slower is now fixed, along with many other bugs. GalleriesEdit Features Edit The new Homing Rocket Launcher. A snowball fight. The new racing Dinka Jestercompeting with the racingDewbauchee Massacro. The Christmas Tree in Legion Square The Christmas Tree in all apartments Add a photo to this gallery Clothing gallery Edit Stocking mask gift. The new clothing. The Base 5 T-shirt The Crocs Bar T-shirt The Vivisection T-shirt. The Emotion 98.3 T-Shirt